Just One Kiss
by Salya Darken
Summary: One-shot. Heero X OC. Not really a pairing, more playing with an idea. Part 1 or 4.


Title: Just one kiss

Warning: OOC, lime, whatever else

Rate: M

Couples: Heero x Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters... if I did, Quatre would never be a pilot. Ever. I only own Serena and this idea.

Comment from writer: I'm just seeing how Serena would be with Heero.

Edited by: ?

One-shot

A soft sigh passed her lips as she lead against her arms with her blue eyes closed. She was really bored and all of the pilots other then the cold-hearted one was out. She didn't really know what to do since all that guy did was type away at his black laptop. She kicked her feet a bit from under the small table that Quatre had in the living room near the back windows. She only used the table to lead her head down on.

After an hour of hearing nothing but WingZero's pilot's typing, she opened her eyes to look outside at the huge tree near the pool. She didn't notice it when the typing stopped as she watched the wind move the leaves of the tree.

The pilot looked over at the female and watched her for a bit before standing up. Even if he was with her sister, he still had feelings for her and he didn't understand it. Sighing, he went upstairs to his room.

She turned just as he went upstairs. "Hmm... I wonder what's with Heero-kun..." She muttered. She shook her head a bit, making her blond hair move slightly before looking back out at the tree.

-f.f a few hrs-

Heero wonder down stairs as he heard the phone ringing for a while. He noticed that she was sleep on the couch with the tv on the news. He shook his head lightly as he went to the phone. "Hello." He said lightly when he answered the annoying phone.

"Wow, Heero, you answered before Serena. This is really new." Said a really annoying voice that belonged to Duo Maxwell.

"She's asleep, Baka... What do you want?" WingZero's pilot growled lightly which made Serena to sit up and yawn.

"Qu-man told me to call and let Sen know that we won't be back tonight." He heard Duo move the phone away and talk to someone else, making Heero sigh.

"Heero-kun... What does Duo.. want?" Serena asked, sounding sleepy.

He looked over at her to see her rubbing her right closed eye lightly. "The group won't be back tonight." He said, putting the phone down just as Duo was about to say something. It wasn't that he hated the so-called God of Death, but that guy was annoying.

She nodded lightly as she leaned over the side of the couch. "Yay... alone with... WingZero's pilot.." She said followed by a yawn.

Heero sighed as he walked over to her. "You need to go to bed, Sen. Even the Goddess of Death needs her rest after being really bored all day."

Serena looked up at him and blinked a bit. "Goddess... Heero, I don't go by that nickname... And I want to stay up and watch a movie." She smiled lightly.

He glared lightly then sat beside her. "What channel?" He asked.

She blinked a bit then leaned against his arm softly as she thought a bit. She didn't really want to watch a movie, in fact she wanted to stay near him, even for a few minutes. "I think it's on lifetime movie channel."

Dark blue eyes shot a glare over at the blond. "You want to watch a love movie?"

She giggled lightly as she shook her head. "No silly. It's Tainted Love movies day. All day and some of night of movies about twisted love."

He sighed lightly. "You and your twisted love for movies."

"So you'll watch one with me before making me go to bed?"

He thought a bit then nodded with another sigh. "One twisted lover movie."

He sighed lightly as he closed his eyes to stop himself from seeing the sucky ended. He could never understand how the sisters could watch movies about that. Yet it was better then watching things about wars... right? He shook his head slightly then opened his eyes and looked down at the older sister.

She had fallen sleep in the middle of the movie. Her head was leaning against his shoulder, a few locks on her blond hair touched his dark brown hair.

He sighed lightly. "Sen... " He growled lightly then blinked as he felt her hand grab his. He eyed her lightly as she muttered something. He shook his head slightly and moved a bit. He then picked her up slowly, not to wake her up.

Once he stood up with her in his arms, he twitched when she, in her sleep, cuddled to his chest. He sighed then went up to her room. As he carried her, he would look down at her only to see her muttering something in her sleep which was getting to him.

In her Gothic designed room, he laid her on her queen sized bed. Once he removed his arms from under her, he went up to undo her hand from his shirt. After that, he stood up and looked down at her, thinking a bit. Sighing lightly, he knew what he was about to do was going to get someone hurt, but he felt like doing it.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, just lightly kissing her. He twitched lightly as he felt her kiss back. He didn't think she would, so he broke the kiss and moved back.

She muttered lightly as she rolled to her side. Her cheeks were slightly red which got him to flinch a bit.

He then walked out of the room, muttering about how much he so-called hated her. He went to his room which was down the hall. A light red blushline was across his cheek.

Back in Serena's room, She giggled lightly as she blushed lightly. She opened one of her eyes and looked over at her closed door. "That was a sweet kiss... Heero." She whispered as she reached over, grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "This is one more thing to keep to oneself." She muttered into the pillow with a dark blushline.

End


End file.
